Polarize
by TechnicolorNoize
Summary: Riverdale is a small town with small town problems until the disappearance of Jason Blossom. Alicia Keller fights the feelings of her guilt while trying to prove the innocence of her best friend and discover what really happened the last summer of normality for the small town of Riverdale. [Summary to be updated at a later date]
1. Deny, Denial

Author's Notes: Riverdale might just be my new obsession, which is odd because I wasn't looking forward to it that much until I saw the promos and saw Archie and Jughead. Anyways, hope you like this, I am going update their ages a bit, making them sixteen at the start of this and Juniors at the start of school year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or it's characters. Nor do I own the lyrics used as chapter titles.

* * *

Alicia Keller's success was all a bit of a fluke, it all started with her mother. Maryanne Majors was the first grade teacher at Riverdale Elementary, she bore a scarlet letter on her chest after returning to her hometown with her two month old daughter with no wedding band on her left finger. Anthony had been her college sweetheart, they had even been engaged for a short time, but when Maryanne discovered her pregnancy she joyfully shared the news with a man who was too scared to be a father. Anthony left, and Maryanne was left to raise a child on her own with only her aging mother and father to help care for the small Alicia. Maryanne acquired a job at the local elementary school and stayed single for years, not wanting to bring a man into her and her child's life, however when she met Martin Keller she decided to bend her rule of no men. At the age of nine, Alicia was flower girl to her mother and step-father's wedding with Kevin Keller as her new step-brother serving as the ring bearer.

Maryanne and Alicia moved out of her parents home and into the Keller's, however Kevin seemed less than happy to allow the old bonus room to be made into Alicia's new bedroom. Kevin and Alicia, never truly seeing eye to eye on any subject got along simply because their parents made each other happy and even at that young age they didn't want to disturb their parents happiness. Kevin's face is still seen scrunched up in anger in the photos that were taken the day their parents signed the paperwork to officially adopt the others child as their own.

Kevin grew close with the neighbor's daughter Betty Cooper, Alicia grew close to their classmate Josie McCoy. Kevin would spend the evening in Jughead Jones tree house with Archie Andrews, Alicia would go have playdates with Cheryl Blossom and Valerie Brown. The two siblings seem to keep their personal lives completely separate from one another, and that seemed to be in the best interest of the family. This stayed true through their lives leading into high school, however in their freshman year they realized trying to avoid each other on purpose was much more work than it had been when they were younger.

Alicia, tried out for the River Vixens and was given the cute cheerleader outfit to match her friend's, Cheryl. Kevin, admitted who he was to his father and received a warm hug from both their parents. Alicia began seeing the local prankster and jerk, Reggie Mantle. Kevin was protected from ridicule by his sisters group of stuck up asshole friends. Alicia began spending time with Betty Cooper and Kevin while they were at home, it was during these time Alicia and Kevin finally became siblings and not just strangers who lived in the same house. Alicia continued to date Reggie Mantle on and off the majority of their Freshman year, while Kevin seemed to have horrid luck in the world of men. In a small town like Riverdale, the young curious boys didn't often like to go on dates out of fear of judgment.

The two siblings life was anything but simple, however it was a good complicated, the kind of complicated that made dinner conversation interesting. Alicia remembered the day her good complicated life turned into a disaster perfectly. The Riverdale Bulldogs had won the last football game of the season before the championships. Cheryl's brother Jason had scored a touch down with seconds left on the clock, it was amazing Alicia remembered standing on the sideline cheering with Cheryl as he did it. The crowd screamed in excitement, Kevin and Betty were sitting in the stands behind the cheerleaders, and she remember how she hugged Cheryl when the points were scored and the game won.

Cheryl invited everyone to the Blossom's home, where almost as if it had been planned all along the Blossom parents were out of town on business. The high schools teenagers seemed to flock their to celebrate no matter what clique they belonged too, Alicia remembered riding their with Kevin in the beat up old jeep they shared, Betty Cooper was sitting in the backseat laughing at some joke that Archie Andrews had made. She also remembered that Betty and Kevin left before Archie or herself after a cruel joke had been made at Kevin's expense by Reggie while Alicia was with Cheryl, she only discovered them leaving when watching the tail lights pull out of the driveway. Alicia was frustrated, watching the tail lights drive off into the distance, she remembered yelling at those lights as they disappeared to come back, however they were gone. The first person to check on the yelling had been Cheryl's brother, Jason. She remembered the way he put a hand on her shoulder and the way he shooed anyone who came to see what kind of gossip they could gather from the scene. Jason had been so kind, he even offered to drive her home if she wanted to check on Kevin. However when the text message came through from her sibling, Alicia decided it was best to simply leave him to anger with Betty to console him, that she was as he put it the last person he wanted to see.

Alicia decided to stay at Cheryl's party, even as it was dying down. Reggie was still there, trying to apologize to Alicia without directly saying it. Cheryl had always as she put it "shipped" Alicia and Reggie, pointing out that a beast like Reggie needed a beauty like Alicia to keep him in line. Cheryl had suggested the game that would later make her hate Alicia. "Spin the bottle anyone?" Cheryl smirked, she spun first, it landed on Chuck Clayton, who kissed her with respect, mostly due to his friendship with Jason. Next Cheryl suggested Alicia spin, and almost as if Cheryl willed it, it landed on Reggie, who took the opportunity to kiss his girlfriend like lovers do. However Alicia didn't close her eyes like she normally would instead, as Reggie kissed her she looked around him to see Jason standing next to his girlfriend Polly Cooper. Jason met Alicia's eyes and as Reggie pulled away Alicia found her eyes dart instantly to the ground, she had hoped no one had noticed, but Jason had noticed. Jason left with Polly and Cheryl suggested Alicia just stay the night with her and a couple other Vixen's that didn't need to go home. Alicia walked out onto the porch to call her mother, to tell her she would be safe at Cheryl's tonight and not to send out a police search party.

Reggie came and kissed her quickly before leaving with Moose in his truck, as Jason pulled back into the drive. Alicia was sitting on his front porch swing when he walked up to the porch. "Need that ride?" He asked with his prince charming smile that made most of the River Vixen's swoon, Alicia had never been quite like the other girls on the squad, she had always respected her friendship with Cheryl too much to see Jason as a piece of meat. Alicia shook her head, as he seemed to make his way to the door. She had been looking at her phone, and the text message from Betty telling her Kevin wasn't actually angry with her, just at Reggie, and that she wasn't meant to always control that brute of a boy.

It was then she felt the swing shift and looked up to see Jason sitting on the other end. He looked less like prince charming and more like a disappointed teenager in that moment than she had even seen him before. Alicia remembered letting out an audible breath, "that doesn't look like the face of the town hero." It had been meant as a joke, but the sad look in his eyes told her the joke was unappreciated. "Sorry." She said simply as she shifted uncomfortably next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked kindly, but when Jason never looked up from his hands after an uncomfortable minute, Alicia went to stand. His hand grabbed hold of hers as she went to get up, freezing every muscle in her body with his touch she remained.

"Cheryl threw this party so that I didn't have to come home to an empty house." He said still not looking up at Alicia. She just stared at his defeated body, the way his shoulders hung, and the sorrow in his voice was enough to make her want to just trap his body in her arms in a comforting embrace, but she couldn't bring herself to move. "Dad said he would come to game, but work came up and they just left." He finally looked up at her, meeting her eyes crystal eyes with his dark ones. He took a deep breath as she seemed to hold hers, before he removed his grip on her hand. She still couldn't bring herself to move, she didn't want to leave him to his own sorrow, however what he said next shocked her. "She threw this party and you ended up miserable just because she didn't want me to be alone."

Alicia finally regained control of her body, "I'm not miserable." The words quickly escaped her lips as she stood over the boy who seemed so sad, yet he seemed more concerned about her.

"Really? You were screaming as your brother left you here, then you can't manage to even enjoy kissing your boyfriend." Jason called her on her earlier actions and she had to admit they were good points for his case.

"Reggie is an asshole," She stated simply, she wanted to say more but nothing came to mind aside from that simple fact.

Jason stood up, and walked over to the railing of their porch. "Most boys are." His tone still had the tinge of sorrow to it, that left Alicia feeling unsettled. "But girls can be real pieces of work too." He pointed out as he looked back to her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alicia questioned wondering why she seemed to keep ending up on the defensive during this conversation with Jason.

"Why were you staring at me? When Reggie kissed you?" Jason's words came out like accusations.

Alicia shook her head, before beginning to walk away. "I don't have time for this." She mumbled as he reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist.

She spun back around as he pulled himself closer to her, "please, just tell me." He said his face inches away from hers, she looked down. "Please." His voice pleading, Jason Blossom had a ton of girls who would love to be this close too him, he had a girlfriend who was the image of perfect, yet here he stood so close to Alicia she swore she could feel his heart racing with hers. Alicia still thinking back on it, wasn't sure if she imitated the moment that followed or if he did, but the feeling of his lips on hers was like no other. She had kissed Reggie hundreds of times, from quickly in passing to being left scrambling for air but never had she been kissed like the way Jason kissed her. It was gentle, a feeling of longing overtook her, as his lips pulled away from hers. He put his free hand to her cheek, caressing her skin causing her to nimble at her lip. "Ali," he seemed to breath her name as he let go of her wrist and allowed her to pull away if she wanted, but she didn't want that. She couldn't even pretend she wanted to be away from him in that moment.

Alicia swallowed hard, "your sister's waiting for me." She didn't want the moment to end, but she also knew any minute Cheryl was bound to come investigating as to why she hadn't returned yet. Alicia left him standing there, she went inside their house, and made her way up the stair to Cheryl's room. The laughter coming from the room filled the hallway before she even opened the door.

"About time. What were you out there making up with Reggie that long?" One of the girls laughed.

"Just don't tell us, that Moose watched." Another laughed as Cheryl sat on her bed, only Cheryl noticed that Alicia's laughter at their jokes was as fake as it came, however Cheryl didn't seem to pry she just simply reminded everyone that her brother's and parent's room was off limits during slumber parties, a reminded that Alicia felt was directed solely at her.


	2. Best Friends With Doubt

Author's Note: I can't pick a ship for this show, the only thing I am noticing is I like don't ship Archie with anyone, but everyone at the same time? I think I just want him to be a little playboy character, because I don't think he would be better with Betty or Veronica, and lets just not talk about Grundy. Though I noticed I ship Jughead with anything that moves, because Cole Sprouse. Like damn I never thought sloppily eating a sundae could look that amazing. Dear goodness this show is going to drive me crazy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or it's characters, nor do I own the lyrics that make up chapter titles.

It started with a gentle kiss, that turned into constantly stealing glances, brushing past each other on purpose, dancing around any form of contact that could be noticed. Alicia still isn't sure why Jason had such an effect on her that evening afer the big game. Maybe it was the way Reggie had behaved, or the sadness in Jason's tone, maybe it was just that she had always wanted to see Jason as something but looking back on it the coy game they played for the weeks following that game made her feel dirty. Alicia had put herself in the off status with Reggie following that night, simply telling him to behave like a man rather than a child before he asked for her back once more, like he always did; Jason however seemed to only relish his public relationship with Polly Cooper more. They held hands in the hallways of Riverdale High, they ate dinner at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, they went to the movies on Sunday night, they were quite literally the Prince and Princess of Riverdale. That didn't stop Jason from reminding Alicia at any chance meeting they had over those few weeks about their moment.

It was a evening in late January that Alicia would remember as her fondest memory of Jason. Cheryl had a date with Chuck Clayton, nothing serious to her, but it was the night that Alicia drove to Cheryl's looking for someone's shoulder to cry on after Reggie had fought with her over something stupid. She had pulled up in front of the house, and climbed out of the car she had tried to call Cheryl before driving over but her phone had died as it rang the first couple times. When she rang the door bell Jason had appeared instead of Cheryl. He opened the screen door and invited her inside, as if Cheryl had been home, when he explained she was out. "Why not just wait for her until she gets home?" Jason asked as Alicia tried to leave. "Though you might want to go touch up your makeup, I know you're her friend but Cheryl will tear you to shreds if she sees your eyes like that." Jason said with the kindest smile Alicia had ever seen out of a boy their age. She excused herself and went upstairs to the bathroom that was off the hall that guests used. He had been right, her mascara had ran a bit, as had her eyeliner. She touched it up and tried to wet her face enough to make the puffiness around her eyes fade. Once she believed she had succeeded she left the bathroom, and was going to wait for Cheryl for her in her room when she saw Jason's bedroom door open, something that she had never seen in all the years of coming to the Blossom's home.

Jason was leaning in his door way, looking at Alicia as she stood in the hall. "She wont be home for a couple hours." He reminded her. "Unless you want to wait by yourself." With that he turned back into his room, leaving the door open behind him. Alicia knew it was probably a bad idea, with the way they looked at each other, but the idea of finally getting to see Jason's room was too tempting. She crossed the hall and entered his room, he was leaning against his desk as the word escaped his lips. "Door." Alicia didn't think much of it as she closed the door, taking in the his room.

It was dark yet warm, the walls were painted a dark gray, the furnishing mostly in an ebony wood finish, it was almost the polar opposite of his sister's room. She walked over to the closest book shelf and began to scan its contents, when she felt his presence behind her, his gentle touch as he brushed the hair from the side of her neck, his warm breath on her ear, the brush of his lips on her neck. "Jason," Alicia breathed as he placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

She was almost disappointed when she felt him pull away, she slowly turned to face him. "I want you," he said as he ran his fingers down her cheek, lightly gripping her chin. "Can we stop playing games?" He asked forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah." Alicia breathed, counting down every second before his lips would crash into hers. She didn't know what she found so intriguing and addicting about Jason Blossom, but she was never one to deny herself what she wanted. Jason pulled her lips to his as he wrapped his other arm firmly around her waist, moments later her fingers were getting tangled in his fiery red locks. They stumbled a bit as they tried to make it towards his bed with out breaking from their kiss, keeping it much tamer than Alicia cared to admit, traditionally in her experience boys were trying to shove their tongues down her throat but Jason seemed to care less about exploring at the moment. He pulled away for a moment just to use both his hands to pick her up just under her bum and place her on his bed. Then his lips were once again on hers and she tried to move further onto the bed to allow him room to join her.

Jason didn't seem to want to rush as his lips crashed against hers, his hands exploring the cloth that clung to her skin. It had taken Alicia by surprise, she had been with Reggie before and every time it seemed to be a race to see who could remove the others clothing faster but Jason seemed to have refined the art of seducing a woman and it was driving Alicia crazy with anticipation.

* * *

July Fourth was always a big ordeal in Riverdale, and had been an even bigger deal in the life of Alicia Keller since her mother married the town's sheriff. Alicia had been up helping her mother make some potato salad for the annual picnic at the park when her step-father received the call from dispatch. An early morning boating accident, just that was enough to set off flares of anxiety in her family. Things like that didn't tend to happen in Riverdale, her step-father rushed out in his uniform after only a quick kiss on the cheek of his wife. It was the word he stated into his radio that sent Alicia into a panic. "Blossom."

Cheryl Blossom had been Alicia's childhood friend and follow River Vixen, she had mentioned nothing about an early morning boating trip. Jason Blossom had been in contact with Alicia just days earlier, he also hadn't mentioned anything about it. Alicia excused herself from her mothers company and ran up to her room to get her cell phone and car keys. The old Jeep wasn't the most reliable car in the world but it got her where she needed to get faster than walking. She remembered hearing Kevin leave his room and enter the bathroom before she ran out the front door and hopped in the car, not telling him that she was taking it, nor telling her mother good bye.

She didn't know what to hope for as she approached the river's edge, but the squad cars surrounding the area already set her nerves completely on edge. Perhaps the boat had simply capsized and everyone made it out alright. Or perhaps, someone had simply injured an arm or a leg on a rock in the water. Alicia tried to think of positive things that could be called boating accidents, however in her gut she knew nothing could be considered positive and should probably expect the worst if her step-father had been called on their home phone line. She parked the Jeep up on the hill, and looked down at her father and his deputies talking to boy scouts and the Blossom parents, she had yet to see either of the twins. It wasn't until she approached the ambulance that she saw the long red hair of Cheryl Blossom and felt both some relief and also painful sorrow in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to approach Cheryl however her step-father stopped her and pointed out that even though they were friends at the moment Alicia needed to leave the area, that is was an active scene and she could get in the way. Alicia had no choice but to agree with the man who helped raise her.

Alicia drove the jeep back to her home and walked in and past Kevin without a word, simply retreating to her room and to her tears in peace.

* * *

Jason ran his fingers over her bare skin on her side as he laid in bed with her. This wasn't their first meeting in bed, it was now February and it was getting harder to hide their actions from the world. Alicia wanted nothing more than to be able to tell all of Riverdale High that she was the woman making Jason happy, not Polly Cooper. She wanted to come clean to her childhood friend about her relationship with Jason, but Jason wanted no part of that.

"I can't keep lying to Cheryl." Alicia said looking into his eyes as he leaned over and kissed her lips once more.

He pulled back and ran his fingers through his hair before allowing himself to recline back onto his bed. "It's not lying, it's keeping our private lives separate is all. I don't ask who she is with and she doesn't need to know who I am seeing."

"The what about the rest of Riverdale who all thinks you are dating Polly." Alicia said as she pulled the sheet closer to her body as she rolled over to face him, propping herself up on her arm to make sure she could look at him clearly. The last two times she had been there she had left more frustrated than when she arrived. Trying to get Jason to talk to her about what they were was almost pointless, he would change the subject or distract her.

Jason leaned up and placed his lips gently on hers, "let's not talk about Polly or Cheryl." He had leaned his forehead against hers. "Please, I promise I am not playing games with you. I just have to much going on to want to bring you into the middle of it." His words were low like a whisper, they had been meant to make her feel better yet it did nothing to that nagging guilt she had growing in her with every second they spent together.

* * *

The Fourth of July picnic was postponed as the majority of the community went to help with the search for Jason Blossom. Alicia sat in her living room, having made her face look less puffy from crying and more just like a concerned fellow student. Kevin and Betty had been sitting in the Keller's living room as well, the hot topic was also the topic that no one really wanted to discuss. "Do you think your dad is going to find him?" Betty asked as she fiddled with the hem of her shorts.

Everyone knew that the Coopers were no longer on speaking terms with the Blossoms due to the relationship ending between Polly and Jason. When they broke up, it seemed something broke inside of Polly and she was currently at a facility seeking help. Alicia found it best to never bring it up to Betty that Alicia had assisted in driving Polly to that edge. "I'm sure they will find him, it's just how are they going to find them." Kevin mentioned and Alicia had to focus on not falling back into her crying state. "Have you heard from Cheryl, Ali?" Kevin asked making Alicia look up from the spot she had been staring at on the floor for what seemed like hours. Alicia simply shook her head, unable to gather words into any form of a coherent sentence.

"She must be devastated." Betty said quietly. Alicia knew she was talking about Cheryl, but she could also feel like her words were directed at Alicia herself. She wanted to cry to someone, but the only person who knew her secret was in much worse shape than her.


	3. Gangsta's Dont Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale.

* * *

Author's Notes: I appreciate all the love for this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy, I am going to make my note brief because of the semi-long delay for this chapter. But can we discuss episode six? Like please.

The first day of school last year was so far from this one for Alicia, last year she had been excited she could barely sleep, this year she remained locked in her room curled up in her bed the entire day before the start of classes. Even when she heard Kevin leaving to head to the Coopers, Alicia couldn't bring herself to emerge from her cocoon of blankets that encased her. Her mother worried if she would be able to even attend the first day of school after she claimed to just have a horrible stomach cramp, but Alicia knew it would be easier to face Cheryl tomorrow than postponing her demise.

Their friendship had been strained by her first indiscretion, however it broke completely with Cheryl's. Alicia had come clean to Cheryl about her relationship with Jason in early March. Cheryl had invited her over to the Blossom house to watch movies like they tended to do on the weekend if neither of them had a date. She was sitting at Cheryl's vanity as Cheryl was sifting through her closet debating what clothes to get rid of to make room for a newer wardrobe. "Cheryl... I need to tell you something."

"Please tell me its that you have finally come to your sense about Reggie." Cheryl said as she pulled out a green dress that looked lovely with her flaming locks holding it in front of her as she looked in the mirror.

Alicia looked at her through the mirror. "No, can you take me seriously for like two minutes? Please?"

Cheryl put the dress back in her closet and turned to face her friend. "If you are going to tell me about you sleeping with Jason, I'd prefer it if you didn't." Cheryl's cold tone put Alicia in a state of shock.

"You know?" Alicia had been confused Jason had been very persistent about not letting Cheryl or anyone for that matter know about what was going on.

"So it's true then?" Cheryl asked biting her lip in annoyance, Alicia just nodded in response. "How long has it been going on?" Cheryl was never good at hiding her emotions, she was clearly angry and Alicia didn't blame her.

"A little over a month..." Alicia said answering her questions, knowing her friend enough to know telling her everything at once would just anger her more, allowing her to ask questions would make it easier on them both.

Cheryl walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it, never taking her eyes off of Alicia. "I never expected you to be the one to play the part of the slut." Cruelty dripped from every word, "but then again, I never expected you would even look at Jason that way."

"I'm sorry, Cheryl." Alicia said simply, tears coming to her eyes even as she fought it. "I couldn't keep it from you."

"I think you should leave, before Jason gets here." Cheryl finally looked away from her friend, in that moment when she looked away Alicia felt their friendship begin to crack under the stress of the situation.

As Alicia laid in her bed as the room grew dark with the setting sun she replayed that day over and over again. Facing Cheryl tomorrow would be near impossible after what she had told her last weekend. The next day at school would be the start to a new Alicia, an Alicia who was simply a blonde headed girl, not a River Vixen, not the bubbly personality she once was, because no matter how hard she tried she felt nothing like that girl, merely a shell of that girl.

* * *

"Ali?" Reggie's voice cut through Alicia's thoughts dragging her back to the surface as they sat in Pop's. She had barely touched her coke as he had completely demolished his meal, even Chuck and his date had finished eating. "You okay?" The sound of concern in his voice made Alicia put on a fake smile as quickly as she could. She didn't want to tell her boyfriend she was thinking of the man she as suppose to be meeting later that evening. She nodded and gripped his hand tighter as Chuck's date laughed about some joke he was in the middle of telling.

The entire situation was most unfair to Reggie, but Alicia couldn't bring herself to end it with any form of finality. Every time they would break up or she would think they had broken up Reggie would show up with flowers or call her like nothing had happened. "My stomach just hurts, excuse me for a minute." She said as she faked her smile to the boy.

He let go of her hand as she stood up, and walked away from the table, Chuck's date calling after her. She hadn't even bothered to learn the girls name knowing she would be gone quickly like most of the date the football player brought around were. She walked into the bathroom at Pop's and quickly locked herself into one of the stalls and took a deep breath, fighting the sounds racing through her head. The sound of Cheryl saying the word 'Slut', the sound of Jason's sweet nothings he'd whisper at night, the sound of her heart racing.

It was all interrupted by a voice she recognized immediately. "We have a date tomorrow night, we are going to the drive in." Polly Cooper's voice sounded like that of an angel. Alicia always struggled with the idea of her that Jason had told her of, the needy and slightly insane version that just didn't match her appearance of reputation.

"Don't tell Dad, he'd never be okay with you going to that part of town." Betty's voice answered in response. Alicia stood there trying her best to listen for the lock on the stall to make her escape from the small room, finding no peace in their like she had originally hoped. She just wanted Reggie to take her home, so she could go see Jason and do what needed to be done.

When the locked clicked in a neighboring stall she unlocked hers and looked around, seeing both of the voices had went into stalls. She walked over to the sink and turned on the water and splashed some water on her face, the cold water made her look more ill. She left the bathroom and made a straight line for Reggie, who instantly got up when he saw her walking closer. "Shit, I'm taking you home." Reggie said grabbing her hand and leading her to the table allowing her to sit at her chair. "Let me pay the tab," he said smiling at her.

"Shit Keller, why didn't you say you felt so bad?" Chuck asked as he looked at her with concern.

"It was only a stomach cramp until about five minutes ago." Alicia lied.

"There is a stomach flu going around, my mom works at the clinic she said a lot of the elementary kids have it maybe you got it from your mom." Chuck's date said simply.

"I'll be fine by Monday I'm sure." Alicia could admit she was being honest with that statement. Reggie came back and they went out to his truck, it was as she looked through the window of Pop's and saw Polly Cooper smiling and laughing that Alicia found herself feeling extremely ill. Reggie dropped her off but not before seeing her all the way to her bed and informing her mother of her sudden illness. He kissed her forehead gently before leaving. The second she heard his truck start up and back out of her drive she sent a simple message to the one who was causing all her discomfort.

We need to talk.

Jason Blossom.

* * *

Alicia clung her books tightly to her chest that morning as she walked through the halls of Riverdale High. She walked straight to her locker to place her couple books away as she waited for the class bell, looking at everyone being sure to hide behind her locker if she wanted to remain unnoticed. "Good morning." Reggie said from behind her causing her to jump. "You're here early, not ride with Cheryl today?" Reggie smiled at her, he thought he knew her best.

"No, Kev and I took the Jeep." Alicia said tucking her bangs behind her ear. "I should be asking why you are here so early, you hate mornings and school."

"Morning training, Coach Clayton has me on Varsity this year." Reggie said with his charming brilliant smile. "Varsity football player and smoking hot cheerleader, Cheryl might just get jealous."

"I'm not going to try out of the River Vixen's this year." Alicia said as she clung to her locker door, her grasp getting tighter with each second of his smile.

Reggie laughed, until he noticed her glare. "Shit, you're serious? Why you look amazing in those little skirts."

Alicia shrugged, "I'm just not feeling the cheerleader thing, I was thinking I might try out the arts or something." When Reggie continued laughing, Alicia felt her face growing warm. "What is so fucking funny?"

"Nothing, nothing... Just I have a feeling you will be changing your mind by tomorrow."

"Oh what makes you say that?"

"Just know you is all." Reggie said before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "See you around." He said before leaving with Moose who walked by them. Even Reggie was too good for Alicia in her current state.


	4. My Lover, My Liar

Author's Note: I'm sorry this was delayed, I actually just got to catch up on riverdale after being SUPER far behind. Anyways, hope you like it.

* * *

Jason's lips always made Alicia second guess everything she knew. The way they felt against hers felt so right, but she knew everything about this situation was extremely wrong. Jason had parked down by the river, he had pulled a blanket out of the trunk and the two of them had been laying on the hood of his car simply enjoying the stars. It was such a romantic setting, yet as the cool spring air brushed over her skin she knew that wasn't the cause of her goosebumps.

"Jason." She breathed as she pushed lightly against his chest. He pulled up with that gorgeous smile that left her speechless. "I need to talk to you, you said we could talk this time."

"That was until I saw you in those jeans, Keller I am honestly not sure how you manage to make everything look this fucking good but..." Sweet words. All Jason ever said was sweet words. She pushed herself up and found herself pulling her knees to her chest. It must have been her closing herself off that finally sparked something in him that she hadn't seen before. "Fine, what is it?" He was annoyed, frustrated, he for once didn't sound like the prince charming but more like a boy who was told he wasn't allowed to play with his toys.

"Cheryl knows." Alicia bit her lips trying to regain any form of confidence she once had. She always felt so vulnerable around Jason, like he would crush her with a simple word. "I told her." She admitted, she couldn't deny the fear she felt when she watched Jason's expression grow more and more aggravated.

He ran his hand through his hair as he pushed himself up as well. "Of course you did." He bit his lip as he looked away from her. "Tell anyone else?" He asked clearly trying to figure out how to recover from hearing something that went against his plan.

"She already knew, or thought she knew." Alicia said thinking maybe it would make the situation feel less stressful.

"Did you tell anyone else?" Jason stated again, stronger this time.

"No."

"Good." Jason's eyes actually set fear into Alicia's being, for the first time since she had met the boy his reaction actually scared her. "Get in the car." She couldn't even read his voice for a hint of the boy she once knew.

* * *

For the first time in Alicia's high school experience she felt completely alone in a crowded gymnasium. She watched as Cheryl spoke in the assembly, with such ease and grace. It was almost unfair how she didn't appear to be as hurting as much as her friend knew she should. Ali had found herself crying herself to sleep over a boy who had never been officially hers, yet here his sister stood with elegance and grace. That was the difference between the Blossoms and everyone else.

Alicia closed her eyes, holding them tightly trying to not lose composure. When she reopened them she had to do a double take as she caught the eye of a boy from her class. Archie Andrews and his flaming red hair, it brought that flood of feeling that she had been fighting back to come rushing over her. She stood up and wove her way down the bleachers, and out into the hallway not noticing the footsteps following her as she ran towards the nearest rest room.

Alicia pushed through the door and into an open stall, pushing the door closed behind her, leaning her back against it trying to find a form of composure.

"Ali." Reggie's voice carried into the bathroom.

For the longest time, she had been told she deserved someone better than Reggie Mantle, but now every part of her wanted to scream that he deserved so much better than her.

"Ali." He said again this time, he was clearly in the bathroom.

"Reggie, this is the girl's room." The words choked out of Alicia's throat in a squeak.

"Yeah, but when your girlfriend runs out of an assembly crying, you kind of have to go check on her or be labeled the asshole of the century." That sense of humor that Ali had initially found so attractive in him. "Can you please come out of the stall?" His voice was earnest and kind, Ali's heart felt heavy. "Ali, can you please come out, I really don't want to explain why I'm in the girl's room if someone walks in." Desperation. If only Reggie knew how desperate Alicia felt in this moment.

Alicia tried to sift through the hundred of thoughts that raced through her mind in this moment but the words that can out of her mouth next would be words she would regret. "Since when aren't you the asshole of the century?" She asked her voice hanging in the empty room, a piece of plastic that was the stall door being the only thing that separated the two bodies in the small room.

"Seriously?" He tried to remain calm, she could hear it in his voice. "Ali, I am not having this conversation with a fucking bathroom stall." Alicia found herself spinning around to look at the door, the same door Reggie was staring at on the other side. As she reached for the handle, she heard him sigh. "Listen, I don't know... I don't know what is going on with you, but I want to help." She squeezed her eyes shut as she bit her lips together. She opened her eyes and pulled at the door to see the boy she had let down most in her entire sixteen years of life standing their with his hands shoved deeply into his Letterman jacket's pockets. She knew she didn't deserve this moment but the moment she found her face pressed against his chest and his arms around her, she felt a feeling of warmth wash over her cold heart. "Let me take you home, text Keller and tell him you're sick. We aren't going to miss anything." He said gently into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you actually telling me to skip school on the first day?" She found herself almost laughing into his chest.

"The day's almost over, and I'll deal with Coach Clayton tomorrow. I'll run suicides for hours if you would stop crying." Reggie said pulling back trying to look into her eyes while she stared down at the floor. "We can head to my place if you don't want to risk running into your dad." She found her face being pulled up to look at him, "just please tell me what I did to be considered the asshole of the century." He said forcing a smile on both of their faces. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulder before walking out of the bathroom together and towards her locker, to get her bag and keys, she debated asking Reggie if he had even brought his truck today, typically Moose always drove or before his disappearance Jason, but it was rare occasions that Reggie drove. Those were typically when the two of them were on dates, or when Moose was sick, her doubts were put to an end when she reached in his pocket and felt his set of keys and a fuzzy little key chain that was attached. His lucky rabbits foot, that he had gotten out of one of those little quarter vending machine on their first date. Yet another reason, she didn't deserve him.

* * *

A week had passed since Jason had gotten angry with Alicia for telling Cheryl about their relationship if you could even call it that. He had gotten cold and distant since then, and though she missed his touch on her skin, she could almost feel her old self coming back to the surface. Reggie had asked if she would accompany him to a party hosted at Moose's house that weekend, it was a step closer to being back to normal. Until her phone rang on that Thursday evening.

"Hello."

"Can we talk?" His voice was a sweet melody that she knew was like a siren's call.

"About what?" She asked as she heard a tap on the window, she was standing in the kitchen and had been making a pitcher of sweet tea for her mother. She spun to see his porcelain skin and flaming hair standing outside her window. She lowered her phone from her face and felt a feeling of dread, did she truly have a choice if they spoke or not. He pointed to the door and she walked over to it, crossing her arms over her chest as she stepped out into the driveway behind their home. "Where'd you park?" She asked, her voice reading cold and trying to emphasize the distance she wish to keep from him in this moment.

"Down the block, by library." He said simply, it would be much easier to explain his car down there, then in front of the Keller home. She found herself nodding, not knowing what to say. "I miss you." He said so simply it made her feel cheap.

"You didn't even say goodbye," she pointed out. That night after her confession at the river, he told her to get in the car and dropped her off in front of her house for the first time, he didn't say a word as she climbed out of the car and walked up to her house.

"Cheryl was waiting for me, when I got home." He said looking at the ground, kicking at a rock on her driveway. "She asked how Polly was, and I told her. I told her I had no idea, because I was with you." He said, and Alicia found herself hugging her arms tighter around her. "She told me to fuck off and hasn't been speaking to me much since."

"I should probably take a lesson from her." Alicia found herself saying, "telling you to fuck off would make my life so much less complicated."

"I'll break up with Polly," those words found a spark in Alicia's chest that shook her. "I'll do it Sunday."

"Is that why your here?" She asked.

"No." He answered, before stepping forward and bringing his lips to hers. She knew she should push him away, at any moment Kevin could come downstairs and see them through the window, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it as the electric sparks coursed through her body. He placed his hand on her side and she felt the warmth she had associated with him, when she kissed Reggie and he touched her she never felt this warmth that seemed to radiate from Jason's touch. This kiss was gentle, like their first kiss back on that evening after that game. He pulled away and left her in awe, craving his lips back on hers in the naughtiest of ways.

Reggie, when she opened her eyes, just for a moment she saw Reggie. "I have a date tomorrow."

"Have as many as you want, I can't ask you not too. I'm not a hypocrite," he said simply. He took a step away from her and smiled, this was his way of telling her, he wanted her most. She knew it was but she always knew his pride wouldn't allow him to admit that.


	5. Since All My Friends Are Here

Author's Note: So I am writing this the same day I wrote the last update... I don't know if it will make it to the same day, but now you know when my timeline for writing is. Enough awkward author talk, onto the story.

* * *

Alicia laid on Reggie's bed, even as he was downstairs receiving a lecture from Mr. Mantle, Coach Clayton had called his father the second Reggie was late to practice. She wasn't even sure if any of the Mantles knew she was in their home. Reggie's mother, Vicky, had always been very clear that if Alicia needed a place to come the Mantle home was always open to her, however if Alicia told Vicky Mantle that she had been sneaking around behind the back of her eldest son, the invitation was sure to be void.

Reggie came back into his room and tossed his coat off onto his bean bag chair, before looking over to Alicia. "Well I've been grounded from my truck for two weeks." He said as he ran his hand through his hair as he crossed over to his bed, Alicia sat up on the bed and looked up at him. She wanted to apologize, but what would she apologize for first, the fact that he was grounded due to her, the fact that she had been crying because she was thinking of Jason Blossom, or the fact that she was laying in Reggie's bed while thinking about Jason's touch. He sat down next to her and smiled at her, "feeling better?" He asked as he ran his fingers along her cheek. She nodded, as he pulled her face to his for a soft kiss that made her stomach flip in disgust. She found herself with each moment hating herself more and more. Every part of this was unfair to him, but she found herself wanting nothing more than to find comfort in Reggie. "Want to talk about it?" He asked and she found herself shaking her head, not wanting to admit all of her sins. Reggie smiled at her before kissing her forehead and pushing himself off his bed, and walking over to his closet. "Are you sure you aren't going to join the River Vixens? I mean how hot would we be after the game," he joked as he pulled the shirt he was wearing off over his head and pulling on a clean tank top from his closet. Alicia remembered back to when they started dating, when the sight of him shirtless made her heart skip a beat, wishing she felt that now.

"Cheryl and I had a falling out. I doubt she'd let me back on, no matter how hot we'd look." Alicia admitted.

"She's a bitch, screw her audition anyways. Hell, you should be captain anyways." Reggie said laughing as he walked over to his dresser and back digging out a pair of basketball shorts.

"I wouldn't want to be captain." Alicia said as she pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them.

"I wouldn't really want you to be either, it would make you a chaotic uncontrollable bitch." He said as she kicked off his jeans and pulled on his basketball shorts over his boxers. "Get up," He said with a smile as he crossed over to the bed with his hand extended towards her.

Alicia fought the urge to smile back at him, as he waved his hand at her before she reached out and took it, and pulled herself off the bed. "We are going to yours, you are going to change and you are going to kick my ass on the track until you tell me what's wrong." He said with a smile as he lead her out of his room.

"Seriously? You take a girl from your bed to go work out with her instead." Alicia found herself laughing, for the first time in days or was it weeks.

Reggie grinned back at her, "we need to work out that frustration somehow, and as much as I'd love to help you work it out another way, my parents are home." He said as he let her pass him and head down the stairs first, but not before he grabbed her ass with his perverted little grin that made her smile back at him. As she looked away from him, she felt dirty, hopeless, and most of all undeserving.

* * *

Moose didn't typically throw parties, but when he did they always were show stopping. Unlike the Blossom house parties, the ones thrown at Mason house were more wild. Cheryl Blossom always ruled the parties at Thronhill, but at the Mason house it was anything goes, like the high school parties one saw on the crappy television teen dramas.

"Ali." Reggie said, catching the blonde's attention as she stared out the window towards the street, it was raining slightly on this April evening. She smiled as she accepted the red cup of whatever warm alcohol Reggie had found her. Reggie sat down next to her, "listen, I know I am an ass... I know I could say sorry a thousand times and never make up for the way we fight sometimes... But thanks for coming with me tonight." Reggie said before taking a drink of his own cup. Typical Reggie, trying to make up for their last argument, that honestly Alicia couldn't tell you what it had actually been about, for Alicia it was her attempt at pushing him away but for him she believed it had been over the fact that the last time they were together she pushed him away.

"Who says I am here for you? Maybe I am just here for the music and warm beer." She said laughing as she took a sip of her drink which wasn't actually warm beer but a sweet punch concoction that she could definitely taste the alcohol in even with the attempt to mask the flavor with punch. Reggie smiled at her and rolled his eyes.

Moments like this reminded her that even in his worst moments, Reggie was better than she was.

"Mantle! I need a beer pong partner!" Alicia heard Moose bark from across the house, the beer pong table had been set up outside, so he had to have come in through the back just to yell for Reggie.

"Come with?" Reggie asked as he stood up, he offered her his hand.

She however shook her head, "I'll find you when I go find some of that warm beer." She said with a smile.

Reggie leaned down to an inch in front of her face. "You better." He said smiling at her with that charming yet devious smile that used to make her knees weak. She was sure he was going to try to kiss her, but he didn't; he pulled away and crossed the room avoiding the countless bodies as he crossed to Moose.

Alicia took out her phone to look for a sign of contact from Jason, he would actually end it with Polly this weekend, she knew he would. Jason Blossom was a lot of things, but a liar... Was exactly what he was. She found herself doubting his words with each passing second she dwell on them, especially when Reggie was behaving. The screen displayed multiple messages, one from Kevin asking how the party was, to which she responded that he should come and find out himself. One from Josie asking if she was even at the party. Clearly Josie hadn't noticed her sitting by the window watching the rain while she danced around in the dining room and kitchen with a cup in her hand. One from mother stating simply, don't do anything stupid and if she needed anything just call; her mom knew what happened at high school parties, she had once been young and that was something she respected out of her mother that she would rather have her children arrive home safe than do something stupid and end up the example of why not to drink and drive. However neither Blossom child had sent her a message.

She brought her cup to her lips as she locked the screen on her phone. "You sure you should be handling your phone? Drunk dialing is pretty awful." She heard someone state, she looked up to see Melody said smiling looking at Alicia, she was leaned against the wall in her adorable party dress.

"First drink, by drink number three I'll be hiding this somewhere, I promise." Alicia said standing up and placing her phone in her back pocket of her tight fitted jeans. "I'm surprised Josie hasn't dug out a karaoke machine at this point." Alicia said nodding towards Josie who was standing in the middle of the crowd that occupied the living area.

"Val stopped her. Told her no freebie performances for dumb drunk high schoolers." Melody said laughing. "You okay? You seem a bit out of it." Always perceptive Melody.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind, you know Reggie is trying to win me back again." Alicia said which was partially the reason she was so out of her normal sorts.

"You are too good for that boy, I mean sure he has muscles for days, amazing hair, and well okay he is pretty just good looking in general but you could find someone who doesn't play with you." She said taking a large gulp of her drink. Alicia thought about her comment, how could Alicia agree she didn't want a boy who didn't play with her feelings when that was exactly what she did with the boys in her life. "Find a man, and stay away from these boys." Melody said as she grabbed Alicia's hand. "Now come dance with us, you look like you need to loose yourself in the music." With that she was being pulled away from her window and out into the middle of the fray, being greeted by warm smiles and hugs from her slightly intoxicated friends and for a moment she felt happy.

It was later on in the night when that feeling of euphoria began to melt away. Cheryl made her appearance before her brother did, she spoke sweetly to Alicia, almost like they had never had their disagreement, but Alicia knowing Cheryl well saw through her facade. Cheryl took over the living room for her games, so Alicia kept her distance. Within an hour of Cheryl's arrival, Jason arrived with the gorgeous Polly Cooper on his arm. Polly was radiant, almost glowing when they arrived and the way Jason smiled at her made Alicia's stomach flip in disgust. At that point she began to avoid the dining room where most people stood conversing because that is where they perched themselves.

Alicia found herself unwillingly going outside to the covered overhang that was behind Moose's house. It was where the beer pong table was set up, and though she always detested the game found herself playing along side Josie McCoy against the host and Reggie. Surprisingly she seemed to catch a stroke of beginners luck, though not enough to beat the seasoned opponents even though she was sure they had probably wen through half of one of the kegs themselves.

Reggie came around the table and scooped her up in his arms laughing which shocked her as she let out calls of protest she he walked out into the rain with her in his arms. The cold rain washing down over the two of them as he spun her around in a circle in the rain to the cat calls coming from under the awning. It would have been perfect if when Reggie placed her back on the ground and pressed his lips against hers if when she had her eyes closed she could imagine it was Reggie. If when she opened her eyes, and Reggie's smile hadn't sent a cold chill down her spine. She wasn't sure why anger took control of her body but she found herself pushing Reggie away and storming past him back into the house. With the calls of her name coming from behind her, she pushed past the people in the kitchen through to the dining room when she caught his glance. It stopped her in her tracks, his expression a mixture of softness and happiness as he looked at Polly's smile. "Ali!" Reggie's voice caught everyone's attention. She felt his hand wrap loosely around her wrist, as she watched Jason look towards her. With all eyes one her she felt insecure, she was wet, her blonde hair was clinging delicately to her face as Reggie spun her to look at him. "Sorry, I thought you would think it was funny." He breathed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Come on." He whispered into her damp hair and pulled her away from the crowd of eyes that dug into her body. Though the pair of eyes she felt most seemed to follow them through the walls as Reggie lead her away. He took her up the stairs of the house, opening a bedroom door and announcing that the occupants needed to leave. When Alicia came around to being fully aware of her surrounding she was standing in Moose's room, Reggie digging in his closet, and pulling out a one of his shirts with bulldogs logo on it.

There was a soft knock on the door that cause Alicia to look to it as Cheryl Blossoms flaming locks caught her attention. "Buzz off Mantle," Cheryl said firmly as she crossed to him, she took the shirt from his hand and glared at him coldly. "Run along with your tail between your legs and let me fix this mess you made." She glared coldly and though Alicia heard Reggie begin to protest, she turned her back to both of them and walked over to Moose's bed and sat down on the edge of it. It was the sound of the door closing that made he glance back towards where the two of them had earlier stood to see just Cheryl standing there.

"I don't want to fight right now." Alicia found her voice squeak.

"I didn't plan on fighting with you." Cheryl said walking back to the closet and instead pulling out one of Moose's long sleeve flannels he kept in the closet and bringing it over to Alicia and wrapping it around her shoulders as she sat next to her on her bed. "It's been kind of awful not texting you daily," Cheryl said with a smile. "Listen, saying I don't care would be a lie, but I am going to say you are one of my best friends and life without you is a bit of a bore." Alicia tried to fathom the fact that for once Cheryl was being earnest and almost sisterly too her.

"I don't know what to do." Alicia said simply as she found her burying her face into her hands.

"As much as I hate Polly Cooper, I don't see Jason getting rid of her anytime soon. I'd say stop self-sabotaging and fall for Mantle." Cheryl nonchalance attitude struck a nerve in Alicia that pleasantly surprised her. That annoyance she felt as her friend seemed to make her life sound simple was an emotion that Alicia wasn't sure she could still feel. "My suggestion is to move on." Cheryl said pushing herself off the bed. "Now come on and let me help make you presentable again. As much as I ship you and Mantle, he is an idiot. He completely ruined your hair." Alicia found herself smiling as her once and again friend fussed over her appearance, forcing her to strip off her wet shirt and jacket and pull that over sized shirt on and button it up, leaving the top couple undone after a bit of protest from Alicia. Cheryl suggested she strip the pants as well as the shirt was easily the same length as half of the dresses downstairs if not longer than some, however on that point Alicia wouldn't budge as she kept on her tight jeans insisting they were almost dry anyways. Cheryl ruffled Alicia's hair shaking the strands loose and letting them look like styled bed head. Cheryl reached into her bag and began to touch up the minimalist make up Alicia had already had on. "Now come down and have a drink and dance with me." The red head smiled as she allowed Alicia took look at herself in Moose's mirror on the back of his bedroom door. Cheryl's appearance behind her reminded Alicia that at one point these two girls had been the strongest girls at Riverdale High and now thanks to one boy one of them had let themselves fall so far she barely recognized that girl anymore. "Say fuck the both of them and find a boy to distract yourself with tonight, Chuck Clayton was looking hot tonight." Cheryl said placing her hand on Alicia's shoulder.

In moments like this Alicia thought back to her childhood with Cheryl and Josie. Two children of Riverdale's most influential and then was Alicia the daughter of one of a school teacher. Cheryl seemed to always appear strong but in private she was delicate, Alicia let herself be Cheryl's backbone when her Cheryl needed the help. Now the roles were reversed, Cheryl was being that hand to help Alicia stand again. She informed Cheryl she would be down in a minute once she checked her phone, Cheryl eyed her wearily until she explained she had multiple missed messages from Kevin. Which was half true.

 **I'm sorry.**

Jason Blossom, the liar. At least now Alicia could feel secure in her description of him.

 **Let's talk. Tomorrow. Sweetwater River.**

Those messages were all he said. Alicia didn't respond, she wanted too but knew it would be best just to let him be.

The messages from Kevin were asking where she was, and then if she was okay. As she left the bedroom and headed downstairs, she saw Kevin sitting in the spot she had been at the beginning of the night with Betty the girl next door. "Alicia, we were worried." Betty said as she wrapped her arms around Alicia's shoulder. "We came in to see Reggie dragging you upstairs quickly followed by Cheryl." She explained quickly.

"Why were you all wet? Did you get so drunk you decided to play in the rain?" Kevin asked in annoyance.

Alicia found a smile grace her lips. "No but Reggie did." She said trying to simplify what had happen before she went upstairs. "Did you have a drink? Because I don't feel like you get to judge any drunk antics until you have a drink." Alicia pointed out to her judging step sibling.

"Lead the way, you seem to be familiar with where the alcohol is." Kevin's snarkiness was something that Alicia was so used too she simply ignored.

"Betty, does he still sound judgey to you?" Ali said with a laugh as she walked with her arm around Betty's waist towards the kitchen where the booze was.

Alicia would be lying is she said that was the end of eventful moments of that evening.


	6. Some Days

Author's Note: Work is killing my soul. Sorry the update it so late. I just didn't want to post the update until I decided where I wanted it to end versus the next one to start. This was the best place to cut it. Anyways, thank you all for all the follows, favorites, reviews, ect. I promise I get excited every time I see one I have just been so busy.

* * *

Reggie had excused himself to the football field where Coach Clayton was still standing, he was going to apologize for cutting practice and showing up just in time for everyone else to be excused for the night. Ali swallowed hard as she stuck her headphones in her ears and turned on some music to play in her ears as she took off in a slow jog around the track.

Track after track, minute after minute her pace increased until she was in a full run, it was surprisingly stress relieving. Being able to run with no sense of clear destination. It gave Alicia a chance to run away from her problems. From her memories of the last moments with Jason, from her betrayal of Reggie, from the harsh words of Cheryl. It was this new feeling where none of these things weighed down on her.

Alicia was in her own world when she felt Reggie brush past her shoulder in his own run, she watched as he continued to the end of the track before the next turn where he slowed to a stop, she slowed her speed and pulled out her headphones and came to a stop by him. They were both breathing heavily as Reggie wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. They were both sticking with sweat yet it was so comforting.

"Feel better?" He asked as he pulled back from her, smiling down at her. With the way he looked she could only imagine how unattractive she looked covered in sweat. She nodded as she bit her lip, the sweat on his body reminded her of those summer nights they had spent together in his garage on that old worn couch he kept their. He looked at her like he was moments away from pressing his lips to hers. "Ali..." Her name seemed to be barely louder than a breath, as she pushed herself onto her toes to place her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her around her waist. It was delicate and longing, Alicia couldn't honestly say the last time she had kissed Reggie more than a quick peck on the lips.

It was as he pulled back that she saw the glint in his eyes. She had seen it there before but had never thought much of it until this moment. Pain.

"Reg..." Alicia said pulling back from him but grasping tightly onto his hand, interlacing their fingers as he painted a smile across his lips as they wandered off into the grass that separated the track from the parking lot. "I think we need to talk..."

"Listen, I know... We haven't been together for months, but I care about you more than I even understand. I'm addicted to you, even when you fuck me over." Reggie said stopping near the fence that separated the cars and the field. "I..."

"Reg.."

"No listen, I want to start this year right, and I want to do that with you as my girlfriend. Not as my kind of girlfriend bullshit we usually do." He bit his lip, it had been so long since Alicia had seen Reggie be nervous. "So do you want to try this again?"

A smile danced across her lips and a small giggle came from her chest. "Reg, are you honestly asking me that?"

"Well don't laugh at me. Jesus." He said leaning against the fence. "We can just stay friends if..."

"Don't you want to know what I did first?" She asked, to which he smirked at her and shook his head no. "Really?"

"Do you care what I used to do? I mean think of all the shit I used to put you through." He said simply, she could think of multiple times he had betrayed her. "I just... I want you to let go of whatever it was you did if we get back together, or at least let me help you through it. Seeing you around town, you haven't even looked like yourself for months."

"I've had a lot on my mind..." She defended her behavior even though she knew he wasn't meaning it as an attack.

"So, want to be my girlfriend or not?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer to him, he pulled them back against fence, "I'll be pretty disappointed if you say no." He voice sounded so playful and happy, he ran his hand up her side as she placed her lips to his with more force than the last. She found herself lost in his lips, her fingers gripping the cloth on the back of this tank, wishing it was his skin. His hand going into her hair and pulling it gently as he tilted her head to make it easier to explore her mouth.

It was the loud cheer that broke the two from their moment. Chuck Clayton and a group of Varsity football players had been released from practice and found themselves audience to Alicia's moment. Alicia found herself pulling away and running her hand into her hair noticing Reggie had messed up her ponytail, that she found herself pulling tighter. Reggie, ever the gentleman, flipped his middle finger up at the other boys laughing as he pushed himself off the fence he had been using to support them both.

Reggie reached for Alicia's hand, however she didn't let him have it. Instead she began to walk back towards the parking lot, where she knew her Jeep was parked. "So is that a no?" He asked as she walked away from him, she spun around with a smile.

"It's a I need a dress to the dance." She responded with a smile, "call me later?" She asked still backing away from him.

"Phone sex is always fun." He grinned back at her, before she spun around to continue her walk out to the parking lot by herself, she glanced over her shoulder to see Reggie running over to the guys to receiving high fives and pats on the back.

Alicia was shocked when she heard the cheers coming from inside the gym, she would have guessed that try outs would be over by now. She found herself sneaking in behind the basketball players who were waiting for the court to see Betty and the new girl standing across from Cheryl, who was clearly trying to rile Betty up. Cheryl hated the Coopers, almost as much as she hated Alicia now. The new girl was standing up to Cheryl in a way that made Alicia almost want to cheer, and watching Cheryl bend to her command was also a moment of bliss.

However when the Vixens were excused and Alicia found herself in the eyesight of Cheryl she felt that bliss disappear. "Well well well if it isn't the flake." Ginger Lopez said as they approached her as the basketball team took the court and the Vixens were making their exit.

"Seriously? Skipping class and try outs? Going for the bad girl thing or something?" Tina Patel mirrored the crossed arm and snarkiness that was only lacking Cheryl's approval.

"Flake and 'bad girl thing', real original, I was feeling sick Reggie took me home." Alicia found herself copying their positions as her arms crossed themselves over her chest and her eyebrows knotted in a showing of strength.

"Down girls." Cheryl said in a tone that was almost sickening. "Alicia was assistant stunt coordinator last year." Alicia found herself biting her lip as Cheryl put a fake title to the fact that Alicia was second in command behind her last year when they were both on the junior varsity squad. "Where's your uniform?" Cheryl asked with a fake smile Alicia had seen her paste onto her face so many time it was almost more than she had seen her true smile. "Did you not get my message to pick it up from the cleaners downtown?"

"I didn't. My phone must be acting up." Alicia said simply. "It must be why I haven't gotten the practice schedule yet. Tina you want to send it to me?" Alicia said picking at the weakest link in Cheryl's chain. Tina had only been at Cheryl's side since Alicia left the position. The way Tina's mouth gaped, told Alicia she picked the right target.

"Of course she does." Cheryl said answering for the girl with a glare in her eyes directed at her gaping mouth. "Will I see you at the dance?" Cheryl asked, faking nice being one of the few things she did better than anyone else in Riverdale.

"Would I ever miss an excuse to wear a cute little black dress?" Alicia said trying to mimic Cheryl's fake kindness knowing she would never be as good as the queen.

"See you then, and remember to get your uniform by next practice or consider yourself demoted. Only so much consideration can be made for members grandfathered into the squad." Cheryl's abruptness, her distance it always left Alicia feeling strange and unsure. Had she won this conversation or had she fallen into Cheryl's trap that was probably set weeks ago.

Alicia only tuned back in when she felt her phone vibrating in her arm band, she pressed the mic on her headphones as she put them back into her ears. "Hey," she answered as Kevin began to complain to her about taking the Jeep without telling him, again. "I'm sorry Kev, how about I make it up to you with a milkshake from Pop's. I have to go buy a dress..." She began to leave the gym and head to her car parked in the lot as she spoke to her brother. "Yes, I am going home to shower before I go..." She continued the conversation as she climbed into the driver's seat of the Jeep. "Oh my god Kevin, you wouldn't..." She found laughter while talking to her brother as she started the Jeep.

* * *

Alicia stood in front of her mirror holding up the dress she had bought that evening. Kevin had brought Betty with them, while Betty went with a traditional pink dress, Alicia found herself holding a form fitting black dress that flared towards the bottom, it had been the perfect dress in the store but now she worried it would be too risque for a high school dance. The front wasn't low cut, but the back with its many crisscrossing thin straps would bring everyone's attention to her bare back beneath them. Behind her she saw her River Vixen's uniform hanging on the hook she had on the back of her closet door. Normally she would have her robe hanging there, but the fact it was draped over her shoulders covering her thin camisole and boy shorts left the hook empty for her uniform fresh from the dry cleaners. She wasn't sure if Cheryl had it delivered there earlier that afternoon or if Cheryl had actually took it there when she took the others. "Alicia, sweetheart?" Her mother's voice called through the door before her fingers knocked gently at the girl's door. That was her warning that the door would open, she lowered the dress and turned to face the door as it opened. Her mother's ageless smile made her look as young as her daughter while the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth began to betray her. "I made some tea." She announced and Alicia knew that meant her mother wanted to talk to her about something.

"Earl Grey?" Alicia asked as she hung the dress up in front of her River Vixen uniform. Her mother walked into her room with a tray with two mugs on it, her mother sat on her bed before sitting the tray next too her. This was definitely going to be a serious conversation. "I hope you remember I like cream and two sugars." Alicia said with a smile as she sat down on bed on the other side of the tray picking up a light blue mug and noticing that the mug was only warm, not hot anymore.

"Alicia," her mother began.

"Listen, I promise I am not going to make you a grandmother anytime soon, I am religious with my birth control and always use protection..."

"Alicia." Her mother stopped her. "I am not in here for the sex talk, we have already had that and if you ever want a refresher remember your sperm donor of a father." She said before she picked up her pastel pink mug. "I've been downstairs so long trying to talk Martin out of grounding you the teas gone cold." She said as she set the mug back down on the tray. "Coach Clayton called while you were out at the store." She her voice was so calm that it was almost unsettling. "He said you and Reggie skipped the second half of the day, he said he wasn't going to bring it up to Principal Weatherbee this time, but next time it would be an automatic three day suspension. I didn't begin to explain to him that suspending you away from the school would be counter productive, instead I had to thank him for his kindness and tell him I would handle the situation." Alicia went to speak but was silenced by her mother raising her finger. "I'm not finished young lady. If I ever hear that you are ditching school again, I will force you to clean this house from top to bottom with only a toothbrush. Do you understand me?" She asked and Alicia found herself only being able to nod as she set her mug back on the tray. Her mother stood back up and smiled at her daughter before picking the tray back up. "I'm glad we had this talk, sweetheart." Alicia found herself unable to say the same as she was not allowed to say one word during the conversation. "Also, please don't let Martin see you leave in that dress, unless you want a police escort all night." She said with a friendly smile as she left the room leaving the door open behind her. It brought a smile to Alicia's lips as her phone began to vibrate and sing softly from her dresser, she walked over too it and saw it read Reggie's name.

The way the night was playing out was almost perfect, almost like it had been last year, back before Jason. Before the heartbreak and darkness had taken hold of her soul, and the smile that came to her lips as she answered it was for once genuine. Though Alicia would come to find out, like all things one wants to keep hidden in the back of their darkest and deepest closets people bring those skeletons out to play at the most inconvenient of times.


	7. Got Secrets?

Author's Notes: I feel like if you all knew how much of this was written and how little I have posted because about ten thousands words into the first draft I felt like I made a mistake and went back and re-wrote a huge chunk you all would no longer like me. Anyways, I promise this all plays out, I know the timelines get a bit confusing with the bouncing timelines but it is the only way to really get the whole story out.

Our story left Alicia in a hopeful place with her once love Reggie in the current timeline, and a place of hopelessness with Jason in the past timeline. Hope being the key word in both timelines.

* * *

"You've got some nerve Blossom." Alicia stood at the edge of Sweetwater River, trying to fight the tears she knew were brimming in her eyes even though she wished they'd disappear. Jason had asked her to meet there at eleven, it was now twelve thirteen; the moon high overhead, her curfew a laughable joke now.

Jason stood across from her, his hands deep in his letterman jacket's pockets. "I didn't think you'd wait." His voice remained unwavering, almost uncaring in tone much to Alicia's dismay.

"Well you blew me off the last two times you were going to meet me, what else was I supposed to do?" Alicia asked biting her lip to try to keep her voice from showing how upset she was getting with each passing moment.

She hated to admit it but she wasn't sure if she was angry or overjoyed. Jason had came to the party with Polly over a week ago now, and since he had been keeping Alicia away. Avoiding her calls, ignoring her texts, brushing past her without a word, like she was nothing but a stranger to him all without any reason. Polly had been almost glowing every time Alicia saw her at the Cooper house, or at Pop's, it made Alicia ill to stomach every time she saw that brilliant smile from the blonde.

"Maybe spend time with your boyfriend." Alicia turned to face Jason for the first time since he had pulled up on their meeting spot with those words, his eyes were focused on the ground beneath his feet.

Renegade tears tumbled from her eyes as she blinked trying to take in his presence and words as a hole. Something wasn't right, something was wrong with this entire situation. "Don't you dare bring up Reg." Her words dripping in cold venom as she choked each syllable out. "Can you even look at me?"

"No." Jason's instant response sent a chill down as he kicked a rock with his designer sneaker. "I... I'm sorry Alicia." He managed to say before Alicia made her body move towards him, she raised both hands pushing against his chest roughly, Jason stumbling back a bit before regaining his footing and standing there as Alicia found her balled fists crashing against Jason's chest as tears came out of her eyes.

"You aren't allowed to do this. Not now, everything was going so..." Alicia tried to choke out the words failing miserably.

"Alicia." Jason said catching her with both arms around her holding her against his chest. His face found it's way into his hair, he breathed in her sweet scent as she cried against him. "It's just too complicated, and I am sorry, but we can't see each other again. I'm sorry." He breathed in a hushed whisper that sounded as pained as Alicia felt.

She wanted to hear what was so complicated, she wanted to know why but instead she pcuhed against his chest and escaped his grasp. Walking over to her Jeep and starting the engine refusing to look at the boy standing on the river's edge as she shifted gears into reverse, seeing his outline in her headlights before she spun her body around to watch as she backed up and tour out of the gravelled path.

The river's edge would forever be marked in Alicia's memory as the place she risked so much to lose it all.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Alicia's mother gushed as she played with the curl that hung loose close to Alicia's face as she stood in the living room of Keller house dressed in the slim black dress with the crisscrossing straps down the back. Their mother pushing Alicia and Kevin to take a photo together dressed for the dance, so proud of how beautiful her children looked in their in dress clothing. "Kevin are you going to pick up Betty? How I wish I could get a picture with her with you two as well. All of my children in one photo." Alicia's mother rattled on as the doorbell chimed pleasantly.

"Prince douschebag is here." Kevin's snide remark going unheard by their mother as Alicia punched in lightly in the arm.

"Shut it, and behave." Alicia whispered as she turned to face Kevin. "How do I look? I mean honestly?" She began to run her hands over her dress noticing how she found herself getting nervous for the first time in a long time over a date with Reggie.

"Like a high class prostitute." Kevin smiled at Alicia, who in turn returned the gesture. "Remember I really don't want to be an uncle, okay?" He joked as he noticed Mrs. Keller had disappeared to answer the door.

Alicia found a laugh slipping out of her lips as she heard a whistle coming from behind her. "You look..." Reggie began as she crossed to him, he was clearly trying to find something appropriate to say as Mrs. Keller stood so close to the couple. "You look amazing." Reggie said as he placed a hand on her side.

"One picture, then you can go and have fun." Alicia's mother gushed as she grabbed hold of her phone and took more than one picture of the couple. Even in Alicia's heels, Reggie still stood over her with that brilliant smile that no one could ever say no too. "You kids have fun." Mrs. Keller insisted after Alicia put an end to her pictures by grabbing her phone and clutch and kissing her mother on the cheek. Kevin had managed to sneak out the door to head to the dance as Alicia played model for her mother, much to Mrs. Keller's disappointment.

"Of course, mother, I'll text you as soon as I get to Cheryl's and we promise to be careful and not to get the Sheriff called on us." Alicia said as she pulled the front door closed behind her, taking Reggie's arm as they walked out to his new beat up work in progress muscle car in her driveway.

Reggie walking over to open the passenger's side door for her. "You really do look amazing Ali." He whispered as he brought his lips down towards hers, pressing against them so gently it felt like a dream. "Your carriage awaits princess." He grinned as she pulled open the door.

"Such a lovely carriage, how many rubberbands does the engine have this time." She said as sat in the seat.

"Only six." He laughed as he closed the door and ran around to the other side, climbing in himself, smiling ear to ear as Alicia ran a hand through her hair. Alicia felt so happy yet deep in her chest she felt this unnerving feeling that she couldn't seem to shake or identify.

"Alicia!" Josie waved from a booth at Pop's Chocolate Shoppe. Alicia was originally just going to pick up something to eat, dressed in her sweats and old tshirt, not wanting nor expecting any attention to be drawn to her and her tangled blonde hair in the messy bun.

Alicia smiled as she took a deep sharp breath before crossing to the table, Josie was sitting at with her fellow pussycats. "Hey guys." Alicia did her best to fake a convincing smile as she stood at the table.

"It's been a while, your mom said you were not feeling well last time I called." Josie gushed as she patted the empty seat next to her.

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks." Valerie added only to recieve an elbow from Melody. "What we were all thinking it?" Valerie defended.

"I just can't seem to sleep at night, Kevin says its all the energy drinks, you know how he likes to rag on me about them." Alicia explained as she felt the fake smile faulter. It truth it had been a week since Jason had met her on the river's edge and she was thankful the school year was at a close because she could hide in her room in bed in sweats and avoid people if she wanted. She had ignored phone calls from Cheryl, Josie, and especially Reggie who seemed completely intent on apologizing in person about the party that was weeks ago.

"You need to lay off those things, they are really bad for you." Melody said as sipped at her vanilla milkshake.

Pop Tate walked over to the table and placed a to go bag on it infront of Alicia. "I put it on the Sherriff's tab, have a good night ladies." He said with that warm kind tone that only Pop Tate could have you not question his motives.

"Were you coming to Cheryl's tonight?" Josie posed the question just as Alicia was going to use the fact her food showed up to as an excuse to make her escape back to her bed.

"Uh..." Alicia paused. She remembered seeing Cheryl send a text message invitation to a small intimate gathering of friends, which in turn meant a fancy little party that with an exclusive invite list. "I hadn't planned on it, I actually kind of forgot it was tonight..." It was a stupid excuse but it was the first she could think of.

"Sounds like you need to go home and get ready. I'd recommend starting with a shower." Josie grinned. "I can pick you up around six thirty if you want." Damn Josie for wanting to be the one to rescue her from herself.

Josie had always been the kind of friend who would never let someone suffer alone, being her friend was a true blessing for anyone she felt that connection with. Had it not been for their childhood, Alicia sometimes doubted if Josie would have ever been her friend.

"Ali. Just do you know, that wasn't a question. We will be there to pick you up at six thirty." Valerie grinned at her as Alicia stood up.

"I guess I'll just eat on the way home then," Alicia said trying to put her classic playful tone back in her voice. She excused herself saying her goodbyes with the promise of seeing them in a few hours, as she walked out of Pop's shop.

She was climbing into the Jeep when she heard the bell on the door once more. It was Josie, approaching her car as Melody and Valerie watched from the window of the diner. "Alicia, wait up." Her voice called as she tossed her belongings across the front seat into the passengers seat. "Listen, I know somethings up, Reggie wont be there. If that's what you're worried about." If only she even had the vaguest idea what she was really worried about.

"Thanks Josie, I'll see you tonight." Alicia said as she climbed into the Jeep its windows still down.

"Maybe, you can tell me what's wrong then, deal?" Josie said leaning into the open window as Alicia turned the ignition over.

"Six thirty?" Alicia asked avoiding agreeing to Josie's offer.

"Yeah, see you then." Josie said backing up dropping the topic knowing she would get nothing out of the other girl. Knowing a lost cause is a lost cause; but a lost person can be found with the help of others.


End file.
